


Smash

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87971.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87971.html

Draco Malfoy stomped through the halls of Hogwarts, throwing one of his many hissy fits. "How dare they do that to me? ME! Draco Malfoy. I'm a prefect! I'm just shy of a god! What were they thinking?"

As he thought back to the scene he'd just left behind, he couldn't help but grin. Sure, he'd gotten a detention for it, but it was worth it. As he'd watched Longbottom attempt to fly that day, with Preciously Perfect Potter coaching him, he'd finally snapped. He had to do it.

And so he had. He gotten his own broom and smashed into Neville, crashing them both to the ground, pounding into him furiously with his fists.

And as the two boys were parted, Draco couldn't help but wonder when he'd be able to feel that soft body under his again.


End file.
